Potter's Secret Sister
by LoonyLunaLove
Summary: Isabella Potter was a normal girl. She lived in an orphanage for as long as she can remember, she wished for someone to come and take her away. She now has a life worth living and for once she doesn't stick out for the wrong reasons. She makes friends and enemies at Hogwarts but will she survive, being the sister of the famous Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One****  
><strong>Isabella Potter was an orphan and ever since she could remember she had been different. She never fitted in and was only interested in her studies. Isabella had one friend his name was Joe, an older boy, the son's cook. Last year he went away to a boarding school called Hogwarts. Joe claimed they taught magic and one day she would go there and she would be able to meet her twin brother, Harry Potter. Apparently he was famous. Isabella believed the stories Joe told but she didn't think she was a witch, she didn't even remember doing magic at any point.

Isabella knew that it was true, she was a witch, even though she didn't remember doing magic but weird things used to happen. The only belonging she had been given while she was at the orphanage was a letter explaining the events of the past, and telling her who she really was. The letter read:

_Isabella Lily Potter I am writing this letter to inform you that when you turn 11 years old you will get a letter asking you to Hogwarts. Unfortunately your parents sacrificed themselves so you and your brother could live. Your brother is living with your Aunt and Uncle for his protection as your parents were killed by a dark wizard. Joe and his mother Sue, know of the wizarding world and will explain everything to you when you are old enough. I hope you grow up to be a wise, clever young girl._

_Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts._

The letter was brief and barely explained anything but luckily Joe had. Today was the 31st July 1991. Isabella had turned 11 years old and had gotten her letter through the post. She sat with Joe in the kitchen and carefully broke the seal. Opening the letter it read:

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Joe gave me some parchment and a quill and said "Go on write your reply. Saying you accept. Then we can go to Diagon Alley and get all of your supplies, including your wand." He grinned. Isabella dipped the quill in the ink and wrote a replying informing Professor McGonagall she was going to go to Hogwarts.

Both of them sat on the kitchen floor all day while Joe explained adventures and tales of his first year at Hogwarts.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is the house for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart and logically people, Slytherin the cunning and the sly while Hufflepuff is the kind and loyal. As you already know I am in Ravenclaw, top of my year." He spoke, grinning broadly as he said the last part.

Isabella replied "I hope I am in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw as they sound the best by far."

Every single day of the summer the two of them would sit in the kitchen and talk about Hogwarts. Isabella would read all of Joe's books. Until it was near the end of August when Sue took both of them to gather there supplies for the new year at Hogwarts.

As the arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Isabella was getting excited. Today was her first time at Diagon Alley. When they passed the wall, a small gasp left Isabella's mouth as she saw the hustle and bustle of the people going around Hogwarts. There were many people with colourful robes going in and out of the different shops.

Firstly the trio went to Diagon Alley to get some money from Gringotts bank. Secondly they wandered around the shops entering the Flourish and Blotts. Isabella bought out the list and read it out loud:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

A History of Magic

Magical Theory

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

Isabella gathered all the books, and took them to the counter. She purchased all of her belongings and put them in a bag. Joe followed her out of the shop and then they went to get a cauldron, 1 set glass vivals, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales and finally a wand.

After the other things were gathered, Sue took both of them to get a wand for Isabella. They entered Ollivander's shop. Joe and Sue start down on the chairs while Isabella stood in front of Mr Ollivander. He walked around me looking at me, he started to say.

"You have your mother's eyes. I remember when she came to get her wand. 10 and a quarter inches, willow, nice and swishy. Perfect for charms. Try this one"

Isabella picked up the wand and waved it. A green spark appeared.

"Perfect. Nine and a half inches, hazel and dragon heartstring."

Isabella handed over her over money, and left the shop.

Sue spoke "Isabella why don't we go and get you an animal."

Isabella nodded and smiled. They entered the shop. She strolled around. Isabella stopped by the cats, and chose a fluffy grey kitten with green eyes. They all walked out of the shop with all their bags. They arrived back at the orphanage with all the belongings. The matron in charge knew that Joe and Isabella went to the same boarding school.

Isabella went to her room and tidied everything away. She sat on her bed and pulled out one of the newly purchased books and started to read.

*1st September*

Today was the 1st of September, Isabella and Joe were going to Hogwarts. Sue took them to the station and they ran through the barrier. Upon entering the station. Isabella gasped there were tons of people catching up and talking. Joe wandered off and started talking to his friends. Isabella got onto the train pulling her trunk and cat. She walked down the aisles and entered an empty compartment. She sat there reading a book when a young blonde haired boy entered. "Can I sit in here?"

"Yes sure."

He sat down and said "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Isabella Potter."

Draco sat down. We didn't make any conversation until about half-way.

"What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked.

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. How about yourself."

"Slytherin is the best house."

We went back to the comfortable silence after we had discussed houses.

"So. You're the other Potter twin." Draco said breaking the silence.

"Yes. But I've never even meet my brother. Today is going to be the first time."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Protection."

Draco seemed puzzled, "What?"

"For our protection. The world is an unsafe place and we are orphans because the world was once very dangerous and we happened to be affected by it."

Draco nodded his head and said "So are you looking forward to meeting your brother?"

"I guess so, but more excited since this is our first year at Hogwarts."

"I am too. My parents have told me many things about Hogwarts."

"My friend Joe has told me about all the events he got up to last year when it was his first year, and everything he learnt. I guess I sort of have a head start."

"Ok. What house is Joe in?"

"Ravenclaw."

Once again there was a silence. We soon arrived at Hogwarts. Isabella was already dressed in her robes. She left the compartment without Draco. Once outside she followed Hargrid the game's keeper to the boats. Isabella jumped into one, and four others clambered in with her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." She greeted them politely.

The girl replied "I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you."

The three other boys introduced themselves as Harry, Ron and Neville.

Isabella spoke "Do you by any chance happen to be Harry Potter."

Harry answered "Yes. I do."

"I'm your twin sister." Isabella said with a broad smile.

He smiled back, "I didn't know I had a twin sister. Where do you live?"

"In an orphanage. It isn't to bad. I have a friend who is in his second year. He told me all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world."

"Ok." He smiled back. I became talking to Hermione. We got on well she was very intelligent and I liked that.

Once we arrived at the castle. Isabella was in awe and shock. All the first years were ushered into the hallway. McGonagall started talking when she took us into the Great Hall in front of all the other students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We entered the Great Hall and stood in a line in front of the sorting hat. The Sorting hat bursted into song:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Names began to get called and people were sorted into their houses. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Isabella could see Joe sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry's name got called before mine. He placed the hat on his head after a few minutes the hat shouted "Gryffindor." Isabella's name got called next. She walked over to the stool and placed it onto her head.

Well Isabella had the sorting hat on her head she thought "Please put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." The sorting hat responded "You have many brains and are very logical thinking. However you're are brave and determined. You would do well in Gryffindor."

The sorting hat shouted "Ravenclaw."

Isabella jumped off the stool and ran over to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to Joe who congratulated her. Isabella glanced at Harry, he was smiling at her. She waved at Hermione and Harry. They both waved back. The sorting ceremony finished.

Isabella started talking to another Ravenclaw first year called Padma Patil, who twin sister, Parvati had been sorted into Gryffindor with Harry. Dumbledore stood at the podium and started to make a speech. All the first years watched in awe as the Headmaster introduced them to the new school year, afterwards the feast began. Isabella tucked into her dinner talking with all the others. She was enjoying herself, laughing and joking along with the others. Harry glanced across the hall and saw his twin laughing and having fun. George said to Harry, "So is Isabella your sister?"

Harry replied "Yes. I only found out today I had a twin but she knew already. She is very nice and friendly."

"Oh. Wow. Having a twin is amazing. Isn't it Fred?" George said.

Fred replied "Yep. She seems very relaxed."

Harry asked Fred, "Who is the guy she is talking to?"

"His name is Joe. He is in his third year. Smartest person in our year. Helps us with pranks, although nobody knows that. His mum works at the orphanage, where Isabella lives. They grew up together went to the same muggle school and spend all their time together. He talks about her all the time. That is how she knows about the wizarding world."

"Oh." Harry said.

After dinner had finished. Everybody started singing the Hogwarts song:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warts Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old or bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains rot._

George and Fred were singing to a funeral march, Dumbledore conducting them the whole time. After the song had finished. Dumbledore dismissed all the students. Isabella made sure to follow Joe to the common room. When they got to the statue there was a riddle we had to solve to gain access. The riddle today was:

"_Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?"_

Before anybody had time to answer, Isabella had blurted out the answer, "A circle has no beginning." Many of the older Ravenclaws looked impressed that a first year could answer so quickly. Isabella walked in and was astonished. Two walls were covered with bookcases to the ceiling filled with ton and tons of books. The wall opposite the door had windows with windows sides for people to sit and read a book. The dormitories going off at either side of the common room. A Prefect said "It is a Ravenclaw tradition to leave one of your favourite books on the shelves at the end of each year." Isabella grinned this was the perfect common room for her. She wandered off to the dormitory. She was the first to enter the room so Isabella decided to pick the bed by the window. The room was circular and the four-poster bedrooms around in a circle with sky blue bedding. Each bed had a chest of drawers to place your personal belongings. Isabella pulled out some of her clothes and placed them into drawers. She pulled her pyjamas on and sat on her bed with a book. The other students, Padma, Mandy, Lisa, and Su entered. They all took their beds. Isabella joined in with the conversation and then it turned to families.

Padma turned to Isabella, "What house were your parents in?"

Isabella replied "Well I know they were in Gryffindor but apart from that not much. Expect my mother was good at Charms and Potions. While my dad was a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but I only know this from somebody that was in the same year as them."

"Oh." The others said.

Su broke the silence and said "We should probably go to sleep since we have our first classes tomorrow."

All the girls got into their beds and all slowly began to drift off into sleep until Isabella was the last person awake. She left her bed and went and sat in the common room looking out at the night sky. Joe walked in.

"Hey Bella."

"Oh Joe."

"You know you should be in bed."

"I know but I can't sleep."

Joe sat opposite her and replied "What's wrong?"

"All the girls were talking about their parents and families."

"Tell them about all the adventures we have had and how much fun we have each summer and Christmas."

"Yeh. Next time I will."

"Now you should go to bed. We have classes tomorrow."

"Thanks Joe. Night."

Joe pulled her into a hug before she went up to her dormitory to sleep. He smiled as he watched her walk back up the stairs. Running a hand through his brown hair before going back to his dormitory. He really hoped his adopted little sister would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Isabella work up the next morning and gathered all her books into her bag, and pulled on her uniform. She saw all the other girls getting ready and she joined them. Talking and laughing as they all sorted out their hair and clothing. The five of them left the dormitory and entered the common room. Everybody else in the Ravenclaw house was just as excited as everybody else. Isabella and Padma left the common room leaving the other girls behind talking to the other students. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Both were laughing and joking while eating there breakfast. Isabella saw Harry enter the Great Hall and Parvati entered shortly after. The girls wandered over to the table and began talking to their twin. Harry and Isabella hit off even though this was their first conversation. Hermione spoke to Isabella since nobody else seemed to talk to each other. The pair decided to meet in the library after class to complete the work they were going to get. Isabella and Padma left the table and went to back to the Ravenclaw one to wait until the timetables were passed out. Isabella got her timetable and her first class was Charms, she noticed all of her classes with the Hufflepuffs.

Padma and Isabella left the hall to make it in time for Charms. They wandered the castle until they found the correct classroom and released they were the first people there. Isabella checked her watch and realised they were a few minutes early. Professor Flitwick came out and welcomed the class in. The pair sat at the front of the classroom. Bringing there textbooks and parchment out. Work began. An hour later the class finished after finishing the Levitation spell and gaining an essay.

Isabella smiled contently as she ate her lunch after having an enjoyable day, she had learnt a lot. She realised reading all Joe's books was a real advantage on everybody else as she know so much more than the rest despite coming from the muggle world. She had already earned her house 50 house points just from answering questions. She walked into the library and grabbed a desk near the corner and began working on the essays she had required.

45 minutes later, Isabella and Padma walked slowly to their next lesson, Transfiguration which Isabella had been looking forward to the most aside from Potions which she would have on Friday. After their final two lessons of the day. Isabella left Padma in the common room and went to the library to meet Hermione.

She arrived and found the bushy haired girl in the corner, writing furiously. She sat down and joined the girl in completing the essays. Afterwards both sat there talking enjoying the company of the other.

Isabella then decided to take a stroll outside, the sun was slowly setting. There were many other students outside enjoying the weather before it got cold. Isabella sat on the grass and pulled a piece of parchment and a pen out of her pocket. She wrote a letter saying:

_Hello Sue,_

_I got sorted in Ravenclaw with Joe. I am already enjoying my time at Hogwarts. Today we had our first classes and I am extremely glad that you told me to read Joe's books as it now means I have advanced knowledge compared to all my peers. I have also met my brother Harry. He looks exactly like the picture and how you described my dad but with some of mum too. His hair looks exactly like dads. I have already made some friends, Padma who is also a twin along with Hermione Granger who is a muggleborn in Gryffindor. Harry also got sorted into Gryffindor. He is a good friend called Ron who is the younger brother of the Weasley twins that Joe is always talking about. I hope you aren't missing us to much, but Hogwarts is such fun and is amazing, it is even more magical than you described. I always met Draco Malfoy on the train but he doesn't seem as bad as you make out but I believe that he probably is. Hope you are well_

_Isabella x_

Isabella ran up to the Owlery when she bumped into George.

"I'm so sorry."

"No problem, Isabella."

She looked up and saw the flaming red hair of George Weasley. "Why are you up here?"

"Sending a letter the same as you. Who is yours too?"

"Joe's mum, Sue. She is like my mother."

"Oh. I am sending mine to my mother. She knew your parents."

Isabella smiled and replied "Everybody seemed to know them, everybody expect me and Harry."

George looked down at her and whispered "The ones that leave us never actually leave us. They are always in here." He pointed to his heart.

Isabella smiled. "Bye George. I should get back to my common room. I don't want to be caught here outside curfew."

She walked off and George shouted after her "Goody two shoes." She turned around and walked backwards. She rolled her eyes at George and stuck out her tongue.

He responded by shouting "Rules are made to be broken Lala." Isabella chuckled at the sound of her new nickname and walked out of the Owlery. George stood there and laughed to himself. After finding an owl, he turned around and saw his friend Joe.

"Hey Joe."

"George."

"Your little friend, Lala seems nice."

"Lala?"

"Isabella Potter."

"Why Lala?"

"She suits it. When did you meet her?"

"When she spoke to Harry and when she ran into me. I can see why you have a soft spot for her. Reminds me of Ginny. You guys should definitely come over next summer or even at Easter break. If we go home that is."

Joe nodded and quickly went to get his owl which wasn't there.

"She used my owl didn't she?"

"Yep she did Joe. Mischief and sneaky that one might have to watch her or recruit to join our little pranking team despite the fact she didn't want to break the rules."

Joe retorted. "Isabella is only a good girl that hasn't been caught. Her not break the rules. I would like to see that."

George laughed and replied "So I'm guessing, she is a prankster then?"

"Indeed, have to say she could be better than you too."

"Her better than us. I highly doubt that."

"You and Fred get caught. She has pulled hundreds of pranks and never got caught. Everybody sees her as an innocent, smart girl when she is the total opposite."

George raised his eyebrows. "We are definitely getting her to help us. She can be the brains behind the operation like you are."

Joe grinned, "If you get her in trouble. I swear George you will have a broken nose."

"Will not be the first time you have given me one Joe. First year our little fight after we pranked you. Ended up in detention for a month, and a friendship was formed as well as pranking pact."

Both boys grinned at the memory of the prank and the detention following that unfortunate event, which had resulted in George, Fred, Lee and Joe becoming good friends. The teachers would see the four of them in the summer joking around, reminding everybody of the Marauders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The school year quickly began to pass. Isabella was progressing quickly in her studies and was ahead of everybody else. Her friendship with Hermione had developed and they were close friends. Padma was always great friends with both although Isabella was different from her other classmates. Harry and her had grown close over the course of the year and often would sit outside and talk in the evening.

That evening, Harry and Isabella were sitting in the library whispering quietly.

"I got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry said.

"How? First years aren't allowed to play Quidditch." Isabella replied. Harry soon explained the story. Isabella looked astonished.

"We have been at this school two weeks and you pulled off a stunt like that." She rolled her eyes.

"You can't complain. Playing pranks with Fred and George."

"I only plan it plus they pay me by teaching me extra things. Really I'm not doing anything wrong plus if I get in trouble. The twins get beaten up."

"Why?" Harry responded.

"Because of the deal Joe made with them. I can help them as long as I don't get in trouble because of them and if I do Joe will beat them up like he did in first year when they played a prank on him and now they are good friends."

The bell rang signalling dinner had started. The pair got up and Isabella continued to lecture Harry about his stunt.

"You are as bad as Hermione."

"Good at least we have some common sense."

They entered the Great Hall and went their separate ways. Isabella sat there talking and eating with Padma and many other Ravenclaws. Shortly after they entered. Draco approached Harry. Isabella happened to see the conversation unfold. After she had eaten, she waited until Draco left along. She quickly left and followed him.

Draco spun around and said "Why are you following me Potter?"

"Stay away from my brother otherwise you will have bigger problems than you can manage."

"Is that a threat Isabella? Didn't take you as that type."

"Yes Draco." She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Intimidation doesn't work on me."

"I'm not trying to intimidate you Draco if I was I would have done something much worse. Take this as a warning. I don't want to have to punish you but I will."

"If glares could kill then I would be dead a thousand times over."

"I don't want you dead Draco, you alive is much better than you being dead. In the future you will be useful to me if we keep on speaking times. I suspect you want to save your skin."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am aware of future places, there are clues everywhere especially if you look in the right places. I am about to propose a truce because you deserve a chance since I've seen the nice side of you."

"Fine Potter. What does your truce compile of?"

"All you have to do is ignore me, pretend I don't exist. If you ever need anything you know where to find me. My earlier statement still stands I find out you hurt my brother, I will hurt you in the most painful way possible and you will not even know you could feel that much pain."

Isabella strode away leaving a speechless Draco standing there. Unaware of what Isabella was talking about he had agreed. She was intimidating and he was scared. She had this aura of power and sophistication. He stood there unable to move. She was right he would want to save his own skin and he had overheard talks between his parents of the past.

Draco walked to the Slytherin common room and he uttered the password "Pureblood." The common room was unveiled. He sat down constantly thinking about the power she had over him. His mind went back to the sorting ceremony. He saw the look on her face when she had the hat on her head. She looked excited. Her eyes did glance over all the tables. Remaining longer on the Ravenclaw, but occasionally glancing over to the Slytherin. She would have done well in this house. She was mischievous, sly and smart. Not forgetting her confident.

Isabella had wandered to the library once again. She always ended up her. She saw Hermione sitting in the corner. She sat next to her. Hermione glanced up from her work.

"Isabella. I am so glad that you are here. I need to tell you something."

"Ok. Go on."

"I overheard Draco challenging Harry to a duel in the trophy room."

Isabella rolled her eyes and replied "Try and stop them from going."

Hermione nodded and went back to her work while Isabella left and went to the Ravenclaw common room. After talking out a muggle book from the bookcase, Perks of Being a Wallflower. Isabella curled up in a window seat and read.

Later that evening Harry and Ron snuck out of their dormitory and into the common room. Hermione appeared. "You are not leaving the common room." She demanded.

Ron retorted "We cannot be cowards." Pushing Hermione aside, they left. Hermione followed and attempted to stop them. Afterwards she tried to return but the Fat Lady had wandered off. They were about to walk away when they heard a voice. Looking down they saw Neville curled up waiting for somebody to come.

Walking away after telling Neville the password. The trio set for the trophy room. Once they entered the trophy room, they waited for Malfoy to show up. They waited and waited. When suddenly they heard Filch talking to Mrs Norris. All three looked at each other panic struck before running out of the trophy room followed by Filch and Mrs Norris. As they ran down the corridor, they saw a classroom door, desperately trying to unlock it. When Hermione whispered the spell and they fell through the door into the room. Looking at the room all three saw a giant three-headed dog staring at them, before they could do anything they all left the room screaming. Running and panting they arrived back at the Gryffindor common room. Uttering the password they entered.

"Didn't you see what the dog was standing on?" Hermione questioned.

"No. I was too busy looking at one of its three heads." Harry replied.

"It was guarding a trapdoor. I wonder what the school are hiding." Hermione retorted as if she was stating the obvious." She stalked out of the common room into her dormitory and getting a rest before they decided to do anything stupid again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

-Just over a month later-

Isabella walked to the Great Hall, admiring the Halloween decorations as she did walked towards the Ravenclaw table. She sat down and tucked into the delicious dinner in front of her. Just as she started, Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, and screamed "Troll in the dungeon." Her eyes widened. Dumbledore stood up and silenced everybody and ordered the Prefects to take everybody back to their common room. Isabella followed everybody before sneaking off to find Hermione. She ran to the toilets. She skidded into the bathroom and called "Hermione troll!" Before she finished the sentence she saw a troll destroying the stalls. She pulled out her wand and began to cast stunning charm.

The troll spun around and started to bash towards her. She ran around, the troll dropped his large stick. Quickly casting the levitation spell and throwing it towards the troll. Afterwards she helped Hermione up and pulled her into a hug.

They both turned around and saw a collection of teachers standing there watching them. McGonagall was first to answer "What were you thinking Isabella?"

She replied "Hermione, she didn't know, I couldn't leave her. I didn't know the troll was going to be here. I'm really sorry but I didn't know what else to do."

"I am ashamed of your behaviour and Hermione I think there should be an explanation."

She looked down and lied "I thought I could hold it off. But Isabella saved me from my stupidness."

"Five points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger return to your common room. Miss Potter follow me."

Isabella followed Professor McGonagall out of the toilets while Hermione went back to her common room. Hermione smiled weakly at Isabella as she left in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going Professor?" Isabella asked politely.

"To Professor Dumbledore. He needs to talk to you and I am going to inform of the current events."

We entered his office. He was sitting at his desk. His blue eyes twinkling, carrying a small glint. He gestured for Isabella to sit down. McGonagall quickly explained the events before leaving his office.

"Miss Potter, I am impressed by your actions. Not many people could tackle a 12-foot troll along."

She smiled.

"I have heard a lot about you from the other Professors. You seem to be a smart young girl with some amazing talents such as a photographic memory which lasts a long time."

"Thank you." She replied.

"I am here to talk you about your family. I understand that this situation could be hard to adjust. How are you finding it?"

"Brilliant actually. I actually have a family and I couldn't wait to come. Joe had told me his adventures and stories. I was really excited. I understand some sacrifices have to be made and that sometimes they have effects."

He nodded and replied "I called you here today because I would like to tell you about the past and some details I am unable to share with your brother as well as giving you some lessons. I would have preferred to give this later on in your life but judging by the effort you apply I know you will be able to manage everything I am going to teach you."

Isabella nodded and listened to Dumbledore while he explained all the events of the evening. Just as she was about to leave, he said "I almost forgot, 25 house points for your actions."

She smiled and walked back to the common room. When she entered there were only a few people awake so she went straight to bed. When she entered the dormitory all the girls were sitting there waiting for her.

Padma screeched "I heard you fought the troll and went to see Dumbledore."

"Yes I did. I'm going to sleep now. I will explain tomorrow." Before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

-The Next Morning-

Isabella got and walked down into the Great Hall. Overnight the events of the previous night had spread rather quickly. Upon entering everyone began to stare in her direction. She sat next to Padma and she said "So are you going to explain the story involving the troll?"

Isabella smiled "Basically I went to find Hermione since I know she was upset because of the agreement between her, Ron and Harry. So I went looking for her since we should wouldn't know there was a giant troll in the school. When I arrived at the toilets the troll was already there so I stunned it using the troll's bat with a simple levitation spell to knock the troll over the head. Now Hermione, Harry and Ron have become friends again and I am a hero somehow."

She ate her breakfast and acted like nothing happened despite the fact she had somehow defeated a twelve foot troll alone. The rumours continued to go around the school until there were ridiculous ones. Isabella paid no attention to the stares and the whispers as she carried on with her daily life.

In the library that evening while she studying streams of people kept coming up to her repeating asking her if the events were true. She nodded at all of them waiting to be left alone in peace. She could no longer take the questions so stormed off to the Ravenclaw common room.

While sitting in front of the fire everybody just left Isabella to her work, respecting her privacy as nobody liked to interrupt when somebody was trying to work. Joe sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, his face displaying a concerned look.

"Ok I guess." She replied while writing her essay.

"Truthfully?"

"I hate all the unwanted attention. I was just trying to study in the library when everyone kept asking me about the troll."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Remember it is almost Christmas and this year, I heard Molly is making you and Harry jumpers to welcome you to the family."

Isabella chuckled and replied "We have over a month until Christmas Joe. Calm down."

Joe smiled, gladly knowing she was back to her old self. He pulled out his parchment and completed the letter to his mum explaining what happened since Isabella would never mention as she hated being in the spotlight even if it was for a good reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

-A month later-

Isabella walked into the common room which was decorated festively. Flitwick entered the common room that evening.

"Students please, may I have your attention. If you are staying at Hogwarts please come and sign the list here." His little voice boomed across the common room. Isabella nodded at Joe and walked over the parchment, wrote their names on the list.

Later that evening, Isabella walked past the list and saw the only two names were Isabella Potter and Joe Wolf. She walked away and went to Joe.

"Looks like we are the only ones from our house staying here."

"It will be fun. We can stay up until midnight and then open our presents and have a midnight feast and everything. It will be amazing!" Joe exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok." She said while trying to contain her laughter.

Afterwards she went to the Great hall where she was meeting Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys." Isabella greeted them. All three looked very concerned about thing and were whispering to each other. She joined them and listened to the common room.

"We need to find out who Nicholas Flamel is. We need to know." Hermione said sternly.

Isabella stood there, and listened them to discuss their plans to try and find them all. "Listen guys. If you wanted to know who Nicholas Flamel is you should have just asked."

Hermione looked at me and said "Wait you know who he is?"

"Yes I do. He is an alchemist and he is famous for creating the Philosopher's Stone." Isabella replied.

"The what stone." Ron questioned

"The Philosopher's Stone, it can turn anything into gold and can be made to create the Elixir of Life, which when drank keeps the drinker alive."

"Oh." Ron replied.

Hermione said "That must be what Fluffy is guarding."

Before Isabella got interrupt, Harry said "The giant three-headed dog on the third floor."

She nodded. "So are you guys staying for Christmas?"

"I am going home back Harry and Ron are." Hermione replied

"Cool. Joe and I are the only people from Ravenclaw staying. So we are going to have a midnight feast and open all our presents at midnight because Joe loves Christmas."

The trio chuckled. Isabella walked again and waved as she did so. As she walking down the corridor somebody grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom.

Gasping for air as the hand around her mouth was removed. She said "Fred and George next time just ask not grabbing me."

The twins chuckled, she faced them and raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at them

"We need your help for a little prank Lala."

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Check this plan and make sure it will actually work."

Isabella walked over to the desk where parchment was spread out, looking over all the information. She nodded her head occasionally. Grabbing a quill she made changes to certain parts of the plan.

"Done. Everything is fine. This time don't get caught." Isabella replied.

"We will not." George replied.

"That is what you said last time" She retorted as she walked out of the room.

Isabella left the classroom and walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. Before slumping into one of the chairs in front of the roaring fire. She pulled a random book off the shelf, and began reading it.

Later that evening she walked over to the window and sat in the seat. Pulling her knees to her chest she watched the snow falling from the sky, and settling on the grassy ground of the Hogwarts' grounds. She sat there as everybody else went off the bed. As the time soon passed, the sky was dark, and the snowflakes were illuminated by the moonlight.

Joe walked over and sat with her. "What is wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, just keep thinking about my parents and everything. I wish I know so more. Dumbledore told me some things but not much. I really want to know more. Everyone else seems to know them expect me."

"Don't think like that. The ones we love never actually leave us, they are just in here." He said pointing at her heart.

"That what George said to me in the Owlery." Isabella whispered.

"Go to bed Bella. Get some sleep and remember it is almost Christmas be happy."

She walked over towards her dormitory. Walking up the stairs she waved at Joe and smiled weakly at him. Laying in her bed she thought about everything.

Padma watched her and saw a look of hurt and pain flash around her face. She saw the look in her eyes and the tears slowly rolling down her face. Padma crept out of her bed and sat on Isabella's, her pulled her into a hug. Isabella sobbed against her shoulder. Both girls hugged.

"Thanks Padma. I really needed that." Isabella smiled.

Padma went back to her bed and smiled at Isabella. Isabella got under her covers and fell asleep, and Padma did the same.

_-Isabella's Dream-_

_Whispering "I love you, I love you" to the twins the room. Then a flash of green lightening filled the room followed by a piercing scream filled the air. Another flash of green lightening filled the room again along with a baby screaming. _

_-End of Dream-_

Isabella awoke with a jolt, she was sweating and scared. Pulling her covers closer to her. A few tears fell down her face at the memory of the recurring dream she had. Laying down pulling herself into a ball, Isabella slowly fell asleep again, trying to push the memory behind her. Unable to do so. She stood up and walked down into the common room. She pulled her oversized muggle jacket closer to her and snuck out of the common room bare foot.

She snuck down to the kitchen and asked a house elf to make her a hot chocolate and some cookies. The house elf nodded and ran off to prepare her food.

"What are you doing here Isabella? Didn't take you the type to break rules." Draco asked.

Isabella spun around and saw a certain blond Slytherin stood behind her. "Couldn't sleep and I'm just a good girl who hasn't be caught yet Draco."

He chuckled and replied "What have you got there?"

"A hot chocolate with marshmallows and a plate of cookies. I am not willing to share."

He walked towards her and took one and sipped her chocolate, eating some of the marshmallows. She smiled and drank the rest of the hot chocolate and took a cookie. They sat on the kitchen floor and drank and sat hot chocolate and cookies. The sun began to stream into the windows filling the kitchen with a golden light.

Isabella stood up and replied "We should go. It is almost morning." The pair got up and left, both going their separate ways. Draco called after her "That was fun Isabella. We should do it again sometime."

She nodded and quickly ran to the Ravenclaw common room before she got caught out on curfew. She walked into the common room and saw Padma and Joe sitting on a sofa. "Where have you been Isabella Lily Potter?" Joe scolded her.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get some hot chocolate and Draco was there and we were talking and eating cookies in the kitchen."

He signed and nodded to Padma who went back to her dormitory.

"Malfoy? Seriously?"

"I made some threats against him a while back, and now he is scared of me. I can defend myself Joe." Isabella replied walking back to her dormitory to catch a couple of hours sleep.

"I have not finished with young lady. My mum is going to hear about this and when you get our howler."

Isabella rolled her eyes and immaturely stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled, and stuck his out back at her. Both went back to sleep and were exhausted when they woke up after a few hours of sleep. They both kept pulling silly faces at each other immaturely throughout the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

-Christmas Eve-

Isabella rolled out of bed and walked into the empty common room where Joe was sitting curled up with a Christmas book. There was a small tree in the corner covered in fairy lights and balls which had swirly patterns in. The rest of the common room also included some other decorations. The Hogwarts' grounds were covered with a few inches of snow. Isabella sat down in front of the roaring fire on the floor.

Lifting her heads on up, she placed them in front of the fire to get warm. Grabbing her wand she cast a few simple spells and a house elf appeared. Joe looked up realising another presence in the room and raised his eyebrows.

"I asked them if they would come if I cast a certain spell and they do. Can I have two chocolate and some cookies." Isabella asked. Soon Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins appeared before the elf disappeared Isabella said "Make that seven hot chocolates and a lot more cookies." The elf nodded and went back to the kitchens.

The seven of them lounged around the Ravenclaw common room waiting for the hot chocolates to come back and made a small talk but most of them being half asleep while doing so. Isabella entered up being in a twin sandwich and on the sofa she was sitting in between Fred and George.

Soon the hot chocolates arrived along with plenty of cookies, all began to indulge in the early morning treat rather than going to the Great Hall this early since there were only a few students staying here.

"How did you guys enter the common room? After all you do have answer a riddle." Isabella questioned.

The twins replied "We are smarter than we look."

She rolled her eyes at them. Hermione replied "I answered it. The sorting hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw but decided on Gryffindor."

Isabella nodded and smiled. After half an hour of eating and making light hearted conversation. They went to the Great Hall to get some decent breakfast. They all crowned onto the one table that was in the centre of the Great Hall. Laughing and joking. The teachers joined them and joined the conversation. Although they were all still Professors they had become relaxed around these students and had let them trespass into each other common rooms since there was only a few of them.

Dumbledore was sitting next to Isabella and she turned to him intending on starting a conversation before she could.

"Miss Potter how are you?"

"Fairly well Professor. How are you?" Isabella politely replied.

The old man's eyes were twinkling. "Fine. But thinking we need to continue our meetings since you benefited extremely well from the last one. I will send you a note when is a good time to come to my office." Dumbledore replied.

She nodded her head and finished off her breakfast before leaving the Great Hall and wandering off to the empty library leaving the other six behind. Shortly after, Joe entered and retorted "I am not letting you study on Christmas Eve. We having a snowball fight with all the others." Dragging Isabella down the staircases of the Hogwarts' castle until they reached the grounds where they were ambushed with snows.

Isabella quickly transfigured her clothing into something more suitable and create a pile of snowballs beside her before running to hide behind a tree and pelting everybody as she went. Joe did exactly the same and ran in the opposite direction.

The pair winked at each other and both sprang into action. Pelting the others with snowballs as they swapped positions and hide before anybody could notice. The others looked around failing to find them. Realising they were going to lose. Isabella quickly created a snow wall and she and Joe hide behind it and through snowballs from behind. The others quickly copied them and soon there was full blown snowball fight. Everybody was soaking wet and freezing cold as they entered the castle.

There laughter filled the corridors and they all went to remove their wet clothes and replace them with new ones after having a long hot bath to warm up.

The rest of the day was spent chatting and talking. When evening began to dawn on them, they all went to their common rooms. Agreeing they would meet in the Gryffindor one in the morning to exchange their presents.

Isabella and Joe sat alone in the Ravenclaw common room in front of the fire. They both sat there and watched as it the flames danced as the clock ticked down until midnight. As the time began to pass, Isabella soon dozed off into a relaxing sleep on the sofa covered by a warm blanket.

Joe sat there watching the time pass on the clock. He glanced over at Isabella as the time began to pass. Soon it was almost midnight. He gently shook her to awaken her from her deep slump. She opened her eyes and groaned slightly.

"Joe?" She murmured.

"It's almost midnight. The house elves brought some hot chocolate and cookies." He replied

She smiled and readjusted herself. The clock chimed signalling it was officially Christmas Day.

"Merry Christmas Joe." Isabella said, handing him a wrapped gift.

Slowly removing the paper, it began to reveal a new pair of Quidditch gloves and a book on Quidditch. He smiled warmed and handed her his present.

Isabella removed the paper to reveal a set of books on Charms. She smiled warmly and hugged him. They both walked over to the tree and removed the presents from Sue.

Handing each other the gifts together they unwrapped them to reveal a box of homemade chocolate cookies with a muggle book onto. After the exchange of the few presents they each had they both went their separate ways and back to bed.

Early the next morning both of them came down the stairs dressed in warm jumpers and comfortable clothes. Picking up the pile of presents for the others they wandered to the Gryffindor common room where they met Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Percy.

They sat in a circle and began exchanging all their presents with each other. Afterwards Isabella had ended up with a book from Hermione, a pranking kit from the twins, a box of jelly beans from Ron, and a new collar for her cat which was covered in random patterns from Harry. As well as this she had gotten a jumper from Mrs Weasley which had a giant I in the middle of it.

Isabella politely thanked everybody and began writing a letter to Sue and Molly to thank them for her gifts. After running to the Owlery and letting it being delivered, she entered the Great Hall for the Christmas dinner, talking a seat next to Joe, she sat there and sat her weight in food before going make to the common room and spending the entire afternoon playing wizard's chess and exploding snap and eating more chocolate than she thought was even humanly possible.

That evening she sat in her dormitory alone thinking about how she had had the best Christmas ever after finally spending it with people she thought as family and enjoying everything that had happened, also she couldn't help but think that the Hogwarts' food was so much better than everything back home.

She readjusted the collar around her cat's neck, Nexus. Nexus curled up with her in the bed and they pair drifted off into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Isabella entered the Great Hall and overheard the conversations between everybody.

"Did you hear, Longbottom, Malfoy, Hermione and Harry got a detention last night?"

She sat down next to Padma. Groaning at the talk between everybody. Everybody had heard about the events that had happened the night before.

After all her classes, she entered the library.

She sat next to Hermione, "Are you stupid? I told you not to do that and let me handle it."

Hermione looked down again. "I know and I wish I had taken your advice."

Isabella sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry for getting annoyed with you."

Isabella and Hermione hugged each other.

They both sat there studying for the end of year exams. Later on that evening. Harry ran into the library, and walked over to them.

"I overheard Snape and Quirrell talking. More like Snape threatening Quirrell." Harry quickly explained. Isabella rolled her eyes. "Harry get over this. Nothing is going on between them." Isabella gathered her belongings and left the library in disgust at Harry's obsession with Quirrell and Snape.

Hermione sat there with Harry and he explained his story to Hermione who listening intently. Afterwards they both left and went to their common room. That night they sat there discussing Harry's story. Then when the clock struck at 11pm, Hermione, Harry and Neville went to their detention.

As they were roaming the Forbidden Forest, they saw a unicorn being feasted on by a black hooded figure. Harry tried to run away but the figure came towards him, he tripped as he ran. Suddenly Hagrid pulled Hermione and Harry away from the unicorn and shoved them behind him and off the path.

Hagrid pulled out his bow and was going to shoot an arrow when a couple of centaurs, arrived chasing away the black hooded being. Hagrid began trying to converse with them but they just started talking about the stars, instead.

Everybody walked away and towards the castle making small talk with each other. After the detention, Harry, Hermione and Neville went to back to their common room. Hermione and Harry were heatedly talking to each other about the Philosopher's Stone and Voldemort.

-The Next Morning-

Isabella sat alone in the Great Hall since it was extremely early. Lightly she was drumming her fingers on the table which humming quietly to herself while she eat her breakfast and read her book. Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall and saw Isabelle sitting alone.

"Good Morning Miss Potter." Dumbledore greeted her politely.

Her head sprung up and she replied "Good morning Professor."

"The time is almost near to when your brother will need your help most."

Isabella looked confused at Dumbledore's statement but before she could ask a question he had already left. Puzzled by the conversation, she got up and went to try and find Harry or Hermione to see if anything had happened at their detention. Realisation struck her. She jogged down towards the Slytherin common room when she bumped into Draco.

"What happened last night?" She quickly asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter." Draco replied.

Isabella raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. Draco looked down and shuffled his feet nervously.  
>"Ok. We saw a hooded figure feeding off a unicorn. The figure came towards Potter."<p>

Isabella ran off before Draco could do anything. She ran into Harry and quickly said "Don't do anything until exams are over. We need a plan and we need time for that."

"What are you talking about?"

Both her eyebrows were raised and he realised what she was talking about.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked surprised.

"I have contacts. Now don't do anything stupid. I have spent months studying and I don't want it to be a waste of time."

Harry chuckled and replied "You and I both know every time you are studying with Hermione, she is the only one doing work because you are just reading different books."

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

-After exams-

Isabella walked with Hermione, Ron, and Harry outside and they sat down by the lake. "Yay! No more revision". Isabella exclaimed.

Ron looked happy and Hermione looked fairly relaxed too. Harry was rubbing his forehand.

"Harry are you alright?" Isabella asked.

"Yeh. My head hurts." Harry replied.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said.

"The plan is ready whenever you are Harry" Isabella said.

Hermione looked dissatisfied at her response.

"But we don't know how to get past Fluffy." Harry said.

Isabella rolled her eyes and replied "Are you really that stupid? Just ask Hagrid. After all he knows."

Harry leapt up and started to walk towards Hagrid's hut. All of them followed him and entered the hut. They asked Hagrid a few questions about the dragon dealer but he didn't give much away, until the end of the conversation.

All four of them quickly left Hagrid's hut and went inside trying to find Dumbledore's office. Isabella left the way and showed them where it was.

"We are looking for Professor Dumbledore" Isabella said.

"Why Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"We think the Philosopher's Stone is going to be stolen." Isabella answered. The others looked at her shocked, she had given away their secret.

"How do you know about that? And Professor Dumbledore is away until tomorrow. He got an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic" McGonagall asked as all the books fell out of her arms.

The four of them quickly walked away and huddled in the Gryffindor common room talking quietly.

"We have to go there tonight." Harry said.

"We can meet tonight outside at 11pm, everybody should be asleep by then. I know a few secret passages that we can go through so we don't get caught by any teachers. I knew their night routines when they are patrolling."

"Ok. Tonight we will meet at 11pm. Nobody can know what we are doing. This has be top secret." Hermione said.

They agreed with each other and Isabella left the common room, and went back to Ravenclaw to think everything through.


End file.
